


The Captain's Sleepover

by BarbwireRose



Series: The Captain and the Minx [3]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, Community: norsekink, Fluff, M/M, Steve winning Loki over with his awesomeness, Thor being a concerned big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbwireRose/pseuds/BarbwireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Steve spend New Year's Eve together, and Thor discovers his brother's 'relationship' with the Captain. Like any big brother, he has concerns, but Loki makes sure to set him straight before the god of thunder can use his hammer on poor Steve. *Rewritten on 12/7/12*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the third installment of my Steve/Loki series, hopefully it's acceptable. After this will be one more story, and after that...who knows. It's become my personal quest to convert people to this pairing, because quite frankly I think the fandom needs some more options besides Steve/Tony and Thor/Loki (even though the latter is still my OTP). Although the idea to have this one take place on New Year's was already planned, a few of the issues discussed within came from another prompt on the Thor kink meme. Anyways, enjoy the fluffiness.

The sound of citizens celebrating in the streets below drifted upwards along the wind as Steve Rogers examined the city of New York from the rooftop of the Avengers mansion, a wry grin curling his lips as he thought about the New Year’s Eve party that his comrades were currently throwing downstairs. Considering the state they had been in when he’d left to come up to the roof, the Captain figured that Tony and Clint were probably half in the bag by now, his foolish comrades having gotten the ‘brilliant’ idea that they could somehow outdrink their resident god of thunder.

Of course, they hadn’t been without a little help in their endeavor, the blond thought to himself, knowing good and well that Bruce and Natasha were more than likely taking bets on which man would pass out first while surveying the shenanigans from the safety of the kitchen. His teammates had tried to get him to join in on the fun, but Steve had politely refused, claiming that the drinking contest wouldn’t be a fair fight. Thor had given him a sly grin upon hearing Steve’s explanation about not being able to get drunk, and the Captain had the feeling that after he’d drunk both Barton and Stark under the table, the god of thunder would be paying him a visit in order to put Steve’s claim to the test.

When the blond imagined how Thor would react to finding him with the god’s younger brother, he couldn’t prevent a shiver of apprehension from shooting up his spine, for Steve expected Loki to arrive any minute so they could watch the dropping of the crystal ball together. After the Trickster had casually mentioned that he’d never seen the event firsthand, Steve had done the only logical thing he knew of to correct such a ‘travesty’ and had blurted out an invitation for Loki to join him in watching it take place, not giving his brain the chance to second-guess what he was doing.

The practice of acting without thinking whenever he was around Loki was quickly becoming an occurrence that was happening more and more as of late, but the Captain found that he couldn’t be bothered to care when he took into account the reactions he received from the god, for it was hard to feel guilty about associating with the enemy whenever Loki looked at him without the shutters of distrust clouding his eyes.

The thought of having their newly forged closeness destroyed was enough to make Steve’s heart clench, but he knew Thor would use his mighty hammer to pummel him into dog chow if the thunder god were to discover that Steve was spending time with his younger brother in a more than friendly capacity, for despite their being on opposite sides Thor still cared deeply for Loki and would not hesitate to end someone who he considered to be a possible threat to his brother’s wellbeing.

Knowing that semantics held very little weight in the Asgardian’s eyes whenever the issue was of a personal nature, Steve found it highly unlikely that Thor would grant him a reprieve even though he and Loki hadn’t done anything more risqué than share a handful of kisses and the occasional cuddle.

“I should probably have a talk with Loki about this,” the blond mumbled under his breath, giving the landscape one last scan before turning back to the patio furniture Tony had set up on the roof.

“And just what exactly is it that you need to discuss with me, Captain?” a silky voice purred into his ear, and the unexpected sensation of warm breath ghosting across his skin caused Steve to start in surprise and jerk back against the ledge he’d been leaning on. Once the Captain managed to right himself, he found that his personal space had been taken up by Loki’s sinuous form, the god’s long limbs and spidery fingers pressing him back against the roughened barrier with seeming ease.

“It is most unlike you to be caught unawares. Your guard must be slipping, Captain,” Loki smirked, running his fingers over Steve’s chest until the fluttering heartbeat beneath his hands finally returned to its normal rhythm.

“Just because you’ve managed to sneak up on me once in a while doesn’t mean I’m slipping. Not everyone has the advantage of using magic to catch people off guard,” the blond retorted, lips twitching upwards ever so slightly.

“You flatter me, Captain Rogers,” Loki drawled, devious grin turning soft at the edges as he lowered his gaze to the expanse of blue laid out before him. “That truly is a lovely color on you,” he murmured absently, plucking at the cotton material.

“Now look who’s flattering whom,” Steve snickered, bringing his hands up to frame the waist of his companion. “Is this part of your plan? First you feed me lines about how nice I look and lull me into a false sense of security, then once you’ve gotten me to let my guard down, you pounce,” he growled, punctuating his sentence by jerking the Trickster forward until their bodies were flush against each other.

Loki released a surprised chuckle at the blond’s show of playfulness and grabbed two fistfuls of Steve’s jumper in an effort to maintain his balance as he stumbled into the Captain’s hold. “Well, well, it would seem that the brilliant Captain America has stumbled onto my _nefarious_ plan. Whatever shall I do now?” he asked huskily, voice oozing with pent-up mischief.

Steve huffed out a put-upon sigh and adjusted his grip on the body in front of him, bringing his arms up behind the god so that he could enfold Loki in a tight embrace. “Maybe you should start considering a new line of work,” he offered up innocently, not the least bit cowed by the calculating look that gleamed in Loki’s eyes as the god cocked a questioning brow at him.

“Why, Captain Rogers, surely you are not suggesting that I turn to the side of everything that is good and wholesome?”

Although the words were spoken in a teasing manner, Steve could see the underlying surprise swimming in Loki’s eyes despite the god’s efforts to conceal it with mischievousness. “You make it sound like something vile,” the blond muttered under his breath, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Loki’s.

“In my mind it is," the god whispered roughly, running his fingers along the edges of Steve’s jacket lapels, “you, however, believe that there is a hero inside of everyone. Deep down, you think that despite all of the wrongs one may have committed, one is never beyond the hope of redemption. Alas, I am afraid that such a thing is beyond my reach.”

In that moment, Steve was glad that he couldn’t see the Trickster’s face, for the emotion in Loki’s voice had the blond’s throat constricting painfully. It was as if Loki had read his mind, and the god was making the idea of redemption sound like a total impossibility, as if in some way Loki could not be included in the category of those who were capable of redeeming themselves.

“Is it the thought of joining the other side that you find revolting, or are you afraid that you won’t be accepted?” Steve asked gently, hoping that he was not wrong in his assumption of why his companion was acting the way he was.

Loki closed his eyes and felt his body sag as the blond’s words pierced right through his defenses and cut him to the core, whispering, “I am a bad man, Captain Rogers, and even if I could be saved,” before he let his words trail off. Afterwards, he leaned back to look the other man in the eye and delivered the rest of his statement with a sardonic smile and a voice that was nothing more than a hoarse croak, “No one would have me.”

Steve felt his stomach plummet all the way down to his toes at the sight of raw pain that graced Loki’s features, and despite his better sense telling him he had nothing to be ashamed of, he could not help but feel partially responsible for the air of distrust Loki often displayed. The Trickster must have sensed his inner turmoil, for the next minute Loki was placing cool fingertips over his trembling mouth, and Steve discovered that he didn’t have the heart to protest whenever the god began to make gentle shushing sounds.

“Guilt does not become you, Captain. We both know that if given the chance you would have done nothing differently in regards to me,” Loki tisked, lips curving into a cynical smile as he began a slow exploration of the face underneath his fingers. “I am surprised that you have allowed our liaison to continue for as long as you have; however, I would be lying if I said I have not enjoyed it.”

“You know, I was surprised for a while myself, but after thinking on it, I realized that we both had the same reason for letting things continue,” Steve swallowed harshly, eyes fluttering in response to the god’s gentle assault.

Loki vaguely wondered when the Captain had achieved the ability to read him so well before he asked, “And what reason would that be, pray tell?”

Steve folded a brawny hand over the lighter-skinned one that rested against his cheek and brought it down to where Loki’s other hand remained splayed over his chest, covering both of the god’s slender hands with one of his rougher ones. This allowed him to use his free hand to cup the pale face in front of him and gently wipe away the traces of tension that marred Loki’s otherwise blemish-free countenance.

“Trust,” the blond finally whispered, running a thumb over the crease between the god’s brows after Loki frowned at him in bewilderment. “I wanted to trust that you could be more than just the bundle of chaos and bitterness you always appear to be, and you wanted to believe that someone could see you as something other than a monster.” Steve gulped down another lump of worry as he watched his companion digest his words, but instead of pulling away the Trickster started to smile, thin lips wobbling at the corners while green orbs began to gather moisture.

“Such sentiment is wasted on me, Captain,” Loki chuckled, the wet sound coming out a bit strained as he fought to dislodge a lump from the back of his throat, “and even if I were searching for redemption, I fear that I am broken beyond any possibility of being mended.”

Although Loki’s response was not entirely unexpected, it didn’t make the quiet admission any easier to hear, the Trickster’s words having the effect of a hot poker as they tore through Steve’s body, leaving him shaky and needing to clutch the god impossibly closer. “I don’t think you’re beyond hope, Loki,” Steve said solemnly, thumb caressing the god’s jaw. “If you were, then you’d be off somewhere plotting to enslave mankind rather than here with me.”

“Can I not do both?” Loki asked playfully, only to have his mouth devoured by an exasperated Steve who had grown weary of the Trickster’s antics.

Normally, Steve enjoyed long, slow, exploratory kisses, for those were the kind that invoked the most response from the Trickster; however, he’d also learned that just as much pleasure could be found in the rough and messy sort as was evidenced by the moan he swallowed from Loki’s lips. There was nothing gentle in the way he thrust his tongue in and out of the god’s mouth, a fact which Steve knew he’d be apologizing for later, but right now his aim was to be assertive not gentle. He needed Loki to know that he meant business, and the best way to do so was to take away the Trickster’s control.

“I’m serious, Loki. You’re far from being a good man, I know, but you’re not beyond saving,” Steve panted, warm breath wafting over the god’s face as they each attempted to drag air back into their lungs. “We all have our demons to contend with, and if you ever feel like talking about what put the shadows in your eyes, I’m here. I give you my word that I won’t bring you in if you choose to come to me, no matter what.”

Loki felt a flush of shame heat his face when an involuntary whimper managed to escape his kiss-swollen lips, but the reaction couldn’t be helped since the Captain had gutted him like the proverbial fish. He wasn’t used to such treatment, and he certainly didn’t deserve such an act of kindness. Loki knew that he would probably end up betraying this man’s trust before all was said and done, and yet the thought of destroying something as special as the trust of Steve Rogers caused bile to rise up in the back of his throat, for this man had managed to bring him more joy in the span of a month than his own brother had in years.

“I do not deserve your offer, Captain Rogers,” the Trickster croaked, the tears that had been nearing the edges of his eyes finally spilling over in clear tracks after he lowered his lids in defeat.

“Yeah, I know, but it stands anyway,” Steve mumbled, placing an absentminded kiss to the inky locks just above the other man’s brow. Although it may have been poor timing on his part, he recalled that it had been after eleven when Loki had shown up, which meant that they didn’t have much time until the ball signaling the new year dropped. Leaning over to the ear nearest his mouth, Steve murmured, “And so does the offer I made about ringing in a new year with me.” The snort he received in return was as good of a yes as he was probably going to get right then, the blond thought to himself as he gave the slight figure in his arms a firm squeeze.

Ѻ

Steve caught himself glancing around at his surroundings for perhaps the millionth time since Loki had spirited them up to their new location, and after gulping down a mouthful of saliva, he finally managed to stammer, “Uh, listen, when I asked if you wanted to watch the ball drop with me…this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” which caused the god at his side to let out a throaty laugh.

“Are you bothered by heights, Captain Rogers?” Loki inquired teasingly, feeling the blond bristle at the implied slight.

“You know good and well that I don’t have a problem with heights, Loki.” Steve forced his throat to swallow another mass of spit when an unexpected rumbling sound vibrated against his posterior, prompting him to clutch the Trickster a little bit closer and growl, “Are you sure we won’t fall?” under his breath.

“Now, Captain, surely you do not believe that I would go through the trouble of bringing us up here just to let you fall to your death,” Loki sniggered, mirth dancing in his eyes. “There are far less messy ways for me to enjoy myself that I can assure you; however, if our sitting atop of the crystal ball bothers you then I can easily transport us–” Once again, the god found himself on the receiving end of yet another crushing kiss from an annoyed Steve, but unlike the Captain’s old methods for silencing him, this was one that Loki had come to enjoy very much.

“A simple yes would’ve been sufficient,” Steve grumbled, licking his lips thoughtfully whenever his brain registered a unique taste from Loki’s mouth, a taste which he hadn’t been able to perceive after his earlier kiss with the Trickster. “You’ve been hittin’ the eggnog tonight, haven’t you?”

Loki’s previously expressionless mask abruptly gave way to a toothy grin at having his secret indulgence discovered, but rather than responding with a thoughtless quip, he instead dragged his thumb over the lips that hovered bare inches over his own and said, “Next to hot chocolate, I find that it is one of Midgard’s more ingenious creations.”

Steve couldn’t help but shake his head at the Trickster’s pleased expression, brows knitting together in befuddlement as he muttered, “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you talk too much,” Loki snickered, guiding Steve’s face closer and teasing away his grimace with a skillful kiss.

When he felt the glittering sphere beneath them start to lower, Loki considered himself to be the envy of Midgard, for there was no one else on this measly realm who could claim to have welcomed in a new year by having the breath kissed out of them by the one and only Captain America all the while sitting atop a giant ball of light, the sounds of drunken cheering serving as background music.

“Happy New Year, Captain Rogers,” the god whispered hoarsely, the blond’s flushed face cradled between Loki’s much-colder palms after the need for air had forced them to separate.

“Happy New Year, Loki,” Steve replied in an equally breathless voice, his body shivering despite being covered by a thick turtleneck and leather jacket. “Do you think we can go back to the mansion now?”

Loki sniggered at the blond’s thinly-veiled entreaty for a reprieve and pulled the Captain impossibly closer, murmuring, “That depends on whether or not you tell me what was troubling you before I arrived this evening.”

Steve groaned at the shark-like grin Loki flashed him and buried his face in the crook of the god’s neck in an attempt to conceal a furious blush. “It was nothing important,” he sighed.

“Oh come now, Captain,” Loki cooed, threading his fingers through the man’s flaxen locks, “whatever it is cannot be any less dreadful than the topics we have already discussed tonight.” When he received no immediate response, Loki felt his smile droop, and his hand momentarily faltered in its idle petting until the Captain’s warm breath buffeted the side of his neck in a heavy sigh.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Steve finally admitted, pulling away from the god’s loose embrace. “We can’t keep these furtive meetings a secret forever, Loki. Sooner or later someone’s bound to find out, and when that happens you can bet that word will get around to Thor. I don’t think your brother will take kindly to me spending time with you like this, do you?”

“Is that what you are so anxious about? Are you afraid that if Thor finds out about us he will attempt to use his mighty hammer on you?” Loki asked archly, eyes brimming over with humor at the Captain’s look of discomfort. “As I recall, you had no trouble putting the oaf in his place before, but if it will put your mind at ease I can assure you that my brother has little to no interest in my personal life.”

“Well, he sure could’ve fooled me,” Steve snorted, pulling an unresisting Loki against his chest in a vain effort at seeking warmth. Lucky for him, the god had sensed his body’s increasing need for a warmer locale, and with a snap of his shapely fingers the Trickster had them ensconced on a couch back atop the Avengers mansion.

“Perhaps we should see to getting you warmed up before we continue this discussion,” Loki observed with a knowing smirk, conjuring up a woolen blanket to wrap around Steve’s shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate to place in the blond’s hands.

Within a few moments, the Captain began to feel his icy body thaw out, and it was only then that he noticed the warming spell Loki had placed on the sofa so that it felt as if he were sitting on a giant heating pad. These new sensations coupled with the comforting weight of Loki half-sitting in his lap caused Steve to let out a tiny sigh of contentment, which in turn put a satisfied smile on the god’s face.

“Feeling better?” the Trickster queried laughingly, running a thumb over the relieved smile that tugged at the corners of the blond’s lips.

“Much better thanks to you,” Steve grinned, tossing back the remnants of his cocoa before Loki waved his cup into nonexistence.

“Since your spirits have been improved, perhaps you could explain why you think Thor would have a problem with our new _arrangement_?” Loki purred, using an index finger to slyly toy with the blond’s collar. If what Steve believed was true, Loki would need to reevaluate his view of Thor, for every impression he’d ever received from his brother indicated that Thor didn’t give two wits about what Loki chose to get up to in private so long as he didn’t cause anyone harm.

Ѻ

Loki wasn’t sure how long he remained seated with Steve, but by the time he detected the sound of approaching footsteps the blond had long since fallen asleep. Although he was unable to catch a glimpse of the newcomer, the Trickster didn’t need magic to tell him that the heavy tread belonged to Thor, for Loki had always possessed a ‘sixth’ sense of sorts that let him know when his brother was in the immediate vicinity. What he did find interesting, however, was his brother’s attempt at subterfuge, for not only was Thor not announcing himself, the oaf was also taking great pains to avoid being detected by muting the sound of his steps ever so slightly.

When the god of thunder finally rounded the back of the sofa and came across his brother sitting in Steve’s lap, his face morphed into a mask of confusion, for Loki’s head had not been visible over the top of the couch.

“ _Loki_? What are you doing here, brother?” Thor asked tightly, his jaw becoming stiffer the longer he stared at his brother’s languid position. Despite knowing that Steve Rogers wasn’t the one he should be glaring daggers at, Thor could not help but feel a wave of intense anger crest over him as his mind began to conjure up images of his brother and the noble Captain in rather compromising situations.

Being the malicious person that he was, Loki smiled openly at his brother’s obvious signs of distress and allowed the hand that he had threaded through Steve’s hair to trail down to the sleeping blond’s jaw, adding a bit of insult to injury. “Well, well, it would seem that the dear Captain was right about you,” he sneered, shifting his body to the side so that he was fully facing the new arrival.

Upon watching his brother’s brazen display, Thor’s jaw clenched even tighter if such a thing were possible, but he managed to loosen it long enough to mutter, “What are you talking about, Loki?” before clamping his lips back together again.

Even though the urge to continue pushing his brother’s buttons remained at the back of his mind, Loki knew that such an action would only rile Thor up even more and would in effect lead to the exact conclusion that Steve had mentioned being afraid of, which was why he decided to tamp down his selfish desires and adopt an expression that was less off-putting.

“The Captain warned me that something like this would happen if you were to discover our secret dalliance,” Loki murmured, turning his gaze to the man in question and tracing a careful fingertip over the sleep-slackened features. After the sound of an audible gulp drifted over from where Thor remained rooted in place, the Trickster hurried to prevent his brother from interrupting, eyes never once leaving Steve’s slumbering form. “He said that despite our differences, you still cared about me and would therefore take offence to anyone who you saw as a threat to me, but I laughed at him.”

Thor ground his teeth upon hearing his brother’s uncharacteristically soft tone, but it was out of sadness not anger. “Of course I care, Loki,” he sighed tiredly, shoulders drooping under the weight of his despondency, “I have _always_ cared about you. Why can you not accept this?”

When Loki shot him a disbelieving grin, Thor noticed that it wasn’t nearly as convincing as the ones his brother had given him in the past, and so he decided to bite back the growl of frustration that hovered in the back of his throat, at least for the time being anyway.

“Forgive me if I do not trust your sentiments, Thor, but your interest in my private affairs has mostly been born out of concern for those you fear I may harm rather than my own wellbeing,” Loki drawled, voice dripping with sardonicism.

He knew the remark would have the effect of a slap across the face, but Loki was pleasantly surprised whenever his brother remained silent despite his obvious signs of agitation. After watching the thunder god eye the vacant spot beside him, The Trickster in turn arched a thin brow but did not, however, raise an objection when Thor chose to sit down, and the blond took that as a sign that Loki was open to hearing more of what he had to say.

After inhaling a deep breath, Thor bowed his head so that his face was obscured by a curtain of golden locks, and Loki immediately recognized the gesture as his brother’s attempt to hide whilst trying to explain something that he felt was shameful. “I know how poorly I behaved before I was banished, Loki. You need not remind me of that,” Thor mumbled forlornly, a ragged hiss escaping his lips when he felt the hair against his cheek shift.

“I have found that your behavior towards me has changed very little since your banishment, brother. You still see me as something to be protected from.” Loki’s voice was barely above a whisper now as he cupped Thor’s jaw, a shiver of delight shooting up his arm when his brother let out another hiss and began to nuzzle against his palm. Despite their time spent apart, he clearly hadn’t lost his ability to turn the oaf into a sentimental fool.

Against his better judgment, the god of thunder reached up and placed a hand over the one that was cradling his cheek, and when that action went uncontested, Thor finally allowed his head to fall forward until it rested against Loki’s shoulder. Gods, how he had missed this closeness! If only he could get a small piece of their old bond back again, Thor silently lamented before gently tugging his brother’s slighter body into his arms.

Loki allowed his brother this moment of contact because he knew that Thor was a tactile person, but underneath that reason laid a deep-seated desire to touch his brother without it being a battle strike. It wasn’t until he felt Thor’s stuttering breath against his neck that he finally admitted just how much he wanted this, but the moment became tainted when he recalled his brother’s reason for coming up to the roof.

“I know you did not come here for me, Thor, so why were you seeking out the Captain?”

Thor said nothing for several moments, but he slowly began to disentangle himself from his brother’s body until only Loki’s fair hands rested within his darker-skinned ones. He should’ve known better than to think Loki would simply let that subject drop without a proper discussion.

“I had wished to challenge the Captain to a drinking contest,” Thor mumbled under his breath, and his hair did little to hide the blush that crept up his neck when Loki arched a derisive brow at him. “I was unaware that you and he… You enjoy his company?” Thor raised his gaze from their joined hands, and the air of vulnerability that surrounded his confused features brought a small smile to Loki’s face.

“Mm, would you be upset if I said yes?” Loki hummed, voice taking on a more teasing note as he slowly removed his hands from his brother’s slackened grasp.

“I am trying to be serious, Loki,” Thor growled, threading his fingers through his hair and giving the strands a harsh tug. Once he had managed to successfully rein in his temper, he turned his attention to the slumbering body at the end of the couch and sighed, “You are not one to bestow your affections lightly, brother. Nevertheless, I must ask…is this where your heart lies?”

Loki discovered that a lump had curiously cropped up in his throat as he thought about how to respond, but one look over at Steve’s face had him smiling softly. “I do not make a habit of consorting with just any Midgardian,” he said hoarsely, swallowing down said lump with a hitched breath.

Thor gave Steve’s oblivious figure a long look before ultimately nodding his head in acceptance, knowing that his brother’s remark was an understatement at best. “Aye, that you do not.” When he turned his attention back to Loki, he saw that his brother’s eyes were filled with a mixture of both challenge and apprehension as the Trickster subtly shifted back onto Steve’s lap, and Thor took that as his cue to leave.

“I pray that he can give you the peace I never could, brother,” he murmured, forcing a wan smile onto his face before getting to his feet. Thor was only able to round the back of the couch before Loki’s lilting voice caused him to stop and turn back, blue eyes narrowing in question as he waited to hear what his brother wanted.

“I trust that you will inform no one of what you witnessed here.” It wasn’t a question, and the look that Loki gave his brother spoke of severe consequences should Thor betray him on this matter.

“You have my word, Loki, although I do not think anyone would believe me,” Thor frowned half-heartedly, and the grin that hovered along the edges of his mouth finally burst forth when Loki released a put-upon sigh, his brother’s muttered curses following him as he disappeared through the roof’s access door.

Once the god of thunder had finally vacated the premises, Loki leaned over and whispered into Steve’s ear, “He’s gone now,” and his lips twitched against the warm shell when the body next to his heaved a giant breath.

“Well, that went better than I expected,” the blond mumbled sleepily, eyes remaining closed as he absently nuzzled against the cheek next to his. “How long have you known that I was awake?”

“Since the moment Thor showed his face,” Loki snickered, running his fingers through the blond’s hair. Steve gave a drowsy hum of approval and prepared to go back to sleep when his companion asked, “Would you happen to know how my brother developed his newfound gift for stealth?”

“I may have taught him a few things,” Steve slurred, falling back into slumber to the sound of Loki’s tinkling laughter wafting into his hair.


End file.
